


Chilling with you

by Reagy_Jay



Series: Portfolio [4]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Digital Art, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Roy Harper, Injury, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/pseuds/Reagy_Jay
Summary: To the amazing Hex, ive enjoyed doing this, there’s bits of the drawing I’m not struck on but that’s me.. I hope you like it  ✌️❤️I don’t know how good it will look with the quality on ao3😒
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Portfolio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095923
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	Chilling with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManxomeFaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManxomeFaux/gifts).



> To the amazing Hex, ive enjoyed doing this, there’s bits of the drawing I’m not struck on but that’s me.. I hope you like it ✌️❤️
> 
> I don’t know how good it will look with the quality on ao3😒


End file.
